200 Years Later
by Mrs Isabella Cullen
Summary: It's been 200 years since Edward told Bella Swan that he didn't love her anymore. Today, she returns to Forks, as a vampire. Well, guess who she runs into there? Why the Cullen's of course! Will she give Edward another chance? Or will her favorite family of vampires just stay a horrible memory, always reminding her of "What could've been"? Original Pairings. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. Wish I did tho. :)**

**Emmett- Bellsy Boo loooook! A new Fanfic!**

**Bella- What else is new? You tell me this everyday...**

**Emmett- Ok i got you...I WANNA OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Alice- WELL YOU CAN'T! Dumb butt.**

Bella's POV

_"You don't want...me?"_

"No."

It's been 200 years since I heard those painful words and they haunt my mind every second of everyday. Yes, I'm a vampire now. That's all I ever asked if my beloved Edward, to be like him, but I got what I wanted the hard way. Who was I kidding, he wasn't mine anymore. He never was. Anyway, I'm a vampire. I was changed by Victoria, the insane vampire who was after me because Edward killed her mate James who was also after me, a mate for a mate. In those last moments of my human life you would think someone would pop out and save me but no. This wasn't a movie. I knew I was going to die and I accepted it. The Cullen's weren't coming to save me. Edward wasn't coming to save me. So today I start a new school in Colorado. Some school called South Point. It was March, middle of the semester, great.  
I walked into the administration office feeling really nervous. Not because of the hundreds of beating hearts around me but because of the hundred pairs of eyes staring at me. I walked up to the desk to find a young looking lady, maybe late twenties. "Hello. I'm new here. Bella Swan." She looked up with an obvious fake smile. "Yes. We heard you were coming." She shuffled some papers on her desk until she found my schedule. She handed it to me and did that fake smile again. I turned around reading it when I bumped into something hard. I looked up and GUESS WHO THE FREAK IT WAS! Holy shit it was Emmett! Emmett Cullen! He looked down at me with an angry expression he must not have remembered me. Please don't remember me. Please don't remember me. Please don't remember me! "Hey! Watch where you're going you-OOOOOHH!" He pointed at me and yelled. His faced looked shocked. He remembered me... I tried to hurry and leave but he caught me and turned me around to look at him.  
"What's your name!?"  
"Uh...Tullola Haslhoff..." What!?  
"No! You're Bella! Bella Swan! My Bellsy Boo!"  
"No. I'm Tullola"  
"No! You're Bella! I just heard you say it."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are!"  
"No I'm not."  
"Are to!"  
"Nope."  
"Alright Tulolla," he snarled at the name. "Let's go see Jasper, Rose, Alice, and Edward! Mhmm you remember Edward!" He wiggled his eyebrows. The name was like a punch to my heart but I tried to hide my wince. "I have no idea who you're talking about and I don't know you!" I tried to run but he grabbed my arm and pulled me along. "RAPE! THIS MAN IS TRYING TO RAPE ME! RAPE!" Everyone just kept walking. Wow. "GLAD TO SEE YOU ALL CARE!" I gave up struggling and just walked. The smile never disappeared for Emmett's face. Oh how i missed him! It took all my will power not to jump on him and hug him. Just then I saw a group of gorgeous students. There they were, the Cullen's


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, i'm not cool enough to ;c (shout out to my BFF AliceBrandonHale00, read her stories please! They're amazing! i get to read them all before you! HAHAHA *evil laugh* i over power you all! lol jkjk)**

**Jasper- Well I don't give a f-**

**Edward- Jasper! Potty mouth language is un-acceptable!**

**Jasper- ...**

**Edward- YEAH! DISRESPECT!**

They all turned around once they heard me and Emmett coming. Jasper and Rosalie looked confused. They obviously didn't remember me. Alice and Edward looked stunned. "LOOK WHO I FOUND! Bellsy Boo is a vamp now!" I pretended to be annoyed. "I am not BELLA!"I fake gasped "OMG VAMPIRES ARE REAL?! I like totally want a vampire boyfriend!" Ok...that hurt. I'm wounded "Oh shut up. You're still not a good liar. Besides you had one! You still have one! Mhmm you remember" Emmett smiled at me. And that killed me...now I'm dead. I looked down. If I could cry I definitely would be. He noticed that of course. "Oh...I'm-I'm sorry Bells-" "I'm not Bella!" I snapped. I didn't mean to snap. I don't even know why I'm still telling I'm not Bella. I'm sure they already knew. "Emmett you are out of your right mind. That is not Bella. Bella is..." Rosalie looked at Edward who looked pained. Oh my Edward. How I wish I could comfort him. "Can you guys please stop saying that name! Can any of you consider Edwards feelings! That is not...her!" Jasper was always so considerate. I didn't mean for the words to come out but they did anyway. "Why would Edward be affected at all? He left ME- I mean...this Bella person you're talking about who isn't me." Smooth Swan. "Oh Bella, It is you..." She had a blank expression on her face. She reached her hand out slowly to touch my face. I pushed it away and turned around for the girls' bathroom. "Bella please wait!" I heard Edward run after me. I didn't want to hurt him but just being in the presence of him was painful. I couldn't talk to him. I felt him grab my arm and turn me around. "What Edward?" I was mad. Who was I kidding? I was beyond pissed. At Emmett, at me deciding to come to this school, at my whole situation! Why did I have to become a vampire!? The Cullen's left me and I was mad about it. You think I'm just going to forgive them like that? I missed them more than anything but I'm still angry! "Bella...I'm so sorry." He opened his mouth to say more but he closed it again. I looked up coldly. "Why?" I snapped. "You didn't do anything right? I was the stupid one. I was the one who actually believed for a second that you loved me. That any of you really cared about me. But no, you didn't, right? You left me without any hesitation. You cannot just appear in my life and expect me to just forgive you! Edward look I'm sorry but, I can't do this. Not now." I ripped away "Bella it wasn't like that! I promise!" His voice sounded pained. Oh my god I can't believe I just hurt him like that! But I had to tell him the truth. I turned back around. "Why don't you just go and hook Tanya?! She's the real one you've always wanted wasn't she? She was always prettier than me anyway." I know that was unnecessary but I couldn't think of anything else to say. I half ran into the girls' bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I realized that try sobs were escaping me. Can't I hold my tongue for two seconds!? Why did I have to say that!? I heard someone walk in. Then I smelled who it was. "Go away Alice, please I don't want to hurt your feelings too." "Bella please, come out..." I sighed and slowly unlocked my door. I was face to face with my old best friend Alice. I missed her too. I wanted to hug her until she popped but I know I can't now. "What?" I said sounding a bit rude. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude I just-" "I know about your fight with Edward. We all heard it." She looked down. Oh my god! This is it. I have to get out. I heard her stifle a laugh. "Bella you aren't going anywhere." Damn psychic pixie! "Bella, I just want you to know that we all cared about you. And we still do. Edward loved you and still does. No he didn't move on because he couldn't move on from you! We left to protect you. Please realize that. Please!" She begged. Oh no. This was not going to be turned around on me! "If you left to protect me why didn't you come back when Victoria was after me? You guys never wanted me to be a vampire anyway! I'm sure you saw that I was going to be attacked! So none of you thought to help me?" I've never felt this guilty in my life. I knew the Cullen's cared about me but it didn't appear like that. "You have every right to be mad at us but would it be ok if Jasper sent you some calm waves so we could just talk?" That did sound like a good idea. I didn't like being mad. "Sure." I tried to say a little nicer. She smiled at me. "Go ahead Jazz." She said quietly. That's what I loved the most about being a vampire and having vampire friends. You didn't have to yell. You only had to yell for dramatic effect. Because come on? Who wants fight with someone in a whisper? No! It's just weird. I felt the calm rush thru my body. Me and Alice sat on the floor of the bathroom and just talked about nothing like we used to.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god Alice! We missed two periods!" It was my first day of school! Crapcrapcrap! "Relax Bells! Have you forgotten the Cullen's never ending list of excuses and dazzling antics?" She winked and took me by the hand yanking me out of the bathroom. "What do you have third?" She asked looking at my schedule. "Oh no." He mumbled I don't think I was supposed to hear it, but I did and I can't just ignore it. "What's oh no?" She made a poker face then smiled "Nothing if I can help it." She literally dragged me to my third period. Ugh I hate Biology. It made me think of Edward... Alice and I said our goodbyes by the door. I took a deep breath and walked in. WELL LA-DEE-FRICKEN-DA! There sat Mr. Edward Cullen! "Of course." I mumbled so no one could hear. Not even him. "Ah Ms. Swan. Why don't you introduce yourself." He smiled at me with obvious lust in his eyes. Gross! I saw Edward tense up. He could hear his thoughts I'm sure. "Umm...I'm Bella Swan. I just moved here from Georgia but I'm originally from Forks," I heard Edward chuckle lightly. It was hard not to scowl at him. What was funny? It was probably the teacher's thoughts. Ugh...I officially hate third period. "We'll it's nice to meet you Ms. Swan. I'm Mr. Hicks. It looks like the only available seat is next to..." Don't say it, don't say it, For the love of all that is holy, dear God please don't say it! "Mr. Cullen." UGH! I walked to my seat and sat awkwardly next to Edward. I looked up at him and saw him watching me with pleading eyes. I looked down at my books and shook my head. "Save it" I mumbled so no one could hear me. He sighed and his hands suddenly became very interesting to him. Biology went on what seemed like years. Then finally the bell rang. I was about to walk out the door when I felt someone grab my waist. "Edward, stop." I said trying to get free. I turned around to yell when I realized it wasn't Edward. He was disgusting. Greasy blonde hair, pale more like transparent skin, baggy clothes, and what looked like "a wanna be" sexy smile. "Hey I'm Luke Newton and you are HOT!" I pushed my way out if his grasp. He's a Mike Newton descendant Oh that's just fantastic! "Thanks but don't ever touch me." He looked confused then he smiled and grabbed my butt pulling me closer to him. "Oh come on baby! You know you want me." "Get OFF!" I screamed. I did not need this right now. Just then Luke went flying into the desks. "Don't you EVER touch my girlfriend!" Thank you thank you thank you boyfriend! Wait...I don't have a boyfriend...I looked up and Edward was standing there. I got up stunned. Why did he help me? I wasn't his girlfriend anymore. "Dude! I'm-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know!" Luke ran out if the classroom. I picked up my books and walked out. I turned around and said the most intelligent thing that came to my mind: "Um...thanks." "Bella, please! We need to talk." I've heard that more than enough times today. "What's there to talk about?" With that he grabbed my hand and pulled me into...the janitors closet? Uh oh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I will never ever own Twilight! Ever! BTW Another shout out to AliceBrandonHale00 for giving me the courage to post on Fanfic! Love ya! Please read and review her stories as well as mine. Hugs and Tickles! -Mrs Isabella Cullen**

He shoved us both in. "Woah, woah...what are we doing. Why is this happening?" He ignored me and locked the door. "Oh you're locking the door ok." He put his finger to my lips. "When I said we need to talk, I meant I need to talk to you. So please just listen." I sighed and nodded my head. "Bella I love you. I always have, I never stopped. I left to protect you. Not because I didn't love you any less! When I saw that missing persons sign of you all those years ago it broke me. Bella I am so, so, so sorry. Please say I'm forgiven." I didn't know what to say. I was in complete shock. He did love me. Snap out of it Bella! No he doesn't. He was still staring at me with those honey golden orbs. I couldn't let him win that easily. "You're forgiven." I said coldly. And with that I opened the door, walked out and slammed it shut.

Days went past, weeks, months even and I never once talked to the Cullen's (except Alice) except for the occasional "It's not going to work." Or "Please just drop it!" They weren't giving up and neither I was. I had every class with Edward and at least two other Cullen's so it was pretty hard. I am going to stay mad no matter how much it kills me inside! And trust me I was slowly dying. And the worst part was, I had a project due with Edward as my partner in science. How awkward was this going to be right? I barely heard the knock being lost in my thoughts. Yes I have a house! Yea I know what you were thinking. I ran down the stairs at vampire speed and opened the door. There stood Edward. I could tell he was nervous. It was my idea that he came over because one: we needed to get this done and two: I am NOT going into the Cullen house. "Hey." I said and motioned him into my bedroom. It was weird having us together on my bed again. We worked on the project and it was surprisingly comfortable. He even got me to laugh once or twice. I'll admit that. "Ok Bella," I looked up from the textbook to look at him. He was smiling my favorite crooked smile that melted me. "You have to admit this was fun." I looked back down at the text book trying to keep the smile off my face and replace it with a bored expression. "I guess so." I said turning the page. He grabbed my hands and I looked up at him shocked. "I don't know what else to do. I've been trying to get you to realize what I said was true. That I love you with everything in my being but I just make you realize it. Isabella Marie Swan I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you! Please!" He looked so helpless. How could I hurt him like that? He loved me. I loved him. Yes I loved him. I LOVED HIM! A piece if his hair fell in his eyes. Out of instinct I placed back in his beautiful mess on top of his head. "I love you too." I said quietly. A smile appeared on his face. It slowly got bigger which made my smile get bigger. Just like that our lips were together. My lips were back in their safe haven. Oh how I missed this feeling! The feeling of electricity pulsing through my veins into my fingertips. He picked me up and spun me around our lips never breaking. We were kissing when we both a booming voice in my doorway. "Eddie boy there you are! Bellsy you got a nice house- WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Get it in Edward!" We both looked up stunned. He had that goofy Emmett smile on his face. "Awwww! Bellsy and Eddie back together again after 200 years!" He put his hand on his heart. "So sweet. ANYWAY! Soooo Alice saw this coming of course and wants you two back at home like right now Kay? Kay!" I was shocked. They wanted me to come over? After all the horrible things I said? They weren't mad? "Nobody's mad at you Bella." Edward whispered in my ear as if he really did read my mind. I gulped and nodded. Oh my goodness! Should I put something nicer on!? All I'm wearing is worn out jeans and a faded red shirt. No, these are the Cullen's. My friends, my family. Edward grabbed my hand and we all went down stairs, outside and ran to the house. The Cullen house.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as we got there, I'm sure my jaw dropped to the floor. The house was magnificent! Or should i say mansion. Almost all of it was made purely of glass like it might come crashing down with a single touch. "Bella." I heard Edwards velvety voice call me. "Hmm?" I must have been drooling by now. It was more beautiful then the one i remember all those years ago. "Come on." I felt him tugging my arm lightly. I looked at his face and saw my favorite crooked smile. I almost melted right there. I nodded quickly and made my way up the stairs tripping of course. I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist. Edward caught me like old times. I heard Emmett's booming laughter. "Oh wow! That's Bellsy Boo for ya! Worlds clumsiest vampire!" I scowled at him and punched him in the stomach. "Owey! Jeez! Kidding!" I smiled at the fact that i could actually cause some damage to Emmett. We continued up the stairs and I saw them all. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Emse. They all saw me too and smiled warmly, even Rosalie. In fact, she was the first one to come up and hug me. "We missed you Bella. I missed you." She smiled and sat back down. Everyone was shocked, including me but i didn't want to me rude. "I missed you too Rosalie." I looked at everyone again. They didn't look mad at me. "I thought you all wouldn't want me hear after what i said to you all at school. Im so sorry, i was just mad and-" Esme cut me off by hugging me and kissing both if my cheeks. "Non sense dear. You had every right to be mad at us. We're the sorry ones." I felt like crying. They did love me. "Yea Bella, things just weren't...the same...without you." Jasper smiled. Alice ran up and almost tackled me. "OHBELLAIMISSEDYOUOMGWENEEDTOGOSHOPPINGANDCATCHUP!OMGOMGOMGIMSOEXCITED!" She said in one breath. I hugged her back tightly. "I missed my best friend." She looked at me like she wanted to cry with me but eventually got down. Everyone took turns hugging me and/or kissing my cheeks. We sat down and i told them about where I've been living for the past years. I thought i was boring them all to death! But they all seemed quite interested. After that we talked for about an hour before there was a knock at the door. "I'LL GET IT!" Emmett shot up like a kid on Christmas morning. I chuckled ad shook my head. Oh how i missed Emmett. I was sitting on Edwards lap when i felt him stiffen. What was that about? I looked at the door and saw Emmett's face turn from a smile into a grimace as he opened the door. There was a beautiful blonde vampire. Almost as beautiful as Rosalie. Perfect curves, perfect teeth, perfect hair. She looked like an expensive porcelain doll with piercing red eyes. Good thing i wasn't human. She looked straight at Edward with so much lust in her eyes i thought she was going to explode. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "How nice it is to see you again Edward." She said "seductively". "Hello Juliana." He said not even looking at her. All of the family looked irritated by her presence. I tried my best not to laugh but a giggle escaped me. Juliana stopped looking at Edward and looked straight at me as if she just noticed i was sitting on his lap. She stalled over to us he hips swaying awkwardly. "And who is that Edward?" Juliana pointed to me in disgust. "SHE is my girlfriend Bella. Bella this is Juliana." He introduced us and i put on an obvious fake smile. She didn't even try. "Girlfriend huh? Well anyway, i was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by." She said a little to innocently. I wanted to pounce on her instantly, but i fought it. "We'll here we are. You can go now." Rose said trying to rush her. "Oh come on Rosie! We used to be bffs! What happened?" Juliana was starting to erk me in ways I can't even understand! "You got irritatingly desperate for my brother." Rosalie smirked. Juliana looked shocked. I really tried to not laugh but i could feel it about to burst out of me. "HASHTAG ROASTED!"Emmett screamed. That was it. I was laughing so hard venom tears were leaking from my eyes. I could feel Edward laughing under me but he was the one keeping me from falling onto the ground. Juliana looked at me, hate burning in her eyes. "This isn't over Bella." She spat at me. She stormed up stairs. "Okey dokey!" I held up a thumbs ups. I don't know where this confidence came from but it felt good. Then it hit me. Juliana was Alice's Uh-oh in the girls bathroom. She was going to cause some problems. Serious problems


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note!**

**I am so so so sorry this chapter is posted at like 4 in the morning but im going to New York today with AliceBrandonHale00 and i thought i'd post for you guys before i leave c: Thank you all so much for favoriting, following, and reviewing the very next day! i freked out! cx i love you all!**

**Mrs Isabella Cullen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer!**

**Emmett: Finally she's posting!**

**Jasper: I know right! She hasn't posted in a month!**

**Emmett: Furreal! She's a meanie! And her chapters aren't long enough!**

**Bella: Calm down guys! She told me she's gonna post more often and her chapters are gonna get longer :)**

**Emmett&Jasper: YAAAAAAAAAAAY! Too bad she doesn't own Twilight :c**

Chapter 6

Hours passed of the Cullen's talking and laughing. Before i knew it, it was morning. "Come on kids, its time to get ready for school." Carlisle smiled while we all groaned. "Daddy can Bella move in with us!?" I looked at Alice stunned. She wanted me to move in? What if they thought i was barging into their lives? "Well it's up to Bella. Bella?" I stuttered "I-I don't want to just barge in." Juliana chose now to come back down stairs. "That's right Bella. Don't be a bother. Run along." She smile wickedly. That sent me fuming, but i was determined to stand my ground. "Oh shut up Juliana! It's clear nobody wants you here so just leave! Edward will never love you because he has Bella! Speaking of Bella, she didn't do anything to you so stop being a bitch to her and get over the fact that she's way more beautiful than you will ever be in your wildest dreams!" Everyone looked at Alice wide eyed. And of course Emmett: "HASHTAG ROASTED!" An awkward silence. "Ok then. How about you kids leave for school huh?" Esme still sounded cheery. We all nodded and walked out the front door.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all went into Rosalie's car while Edward and I went in his car. He opened the passenger door for me with that same sexy crooked grin and I had to smile back at him. "Why thank you kind sir." I giggled at calling him sir. It just wasn't natural. "You're very welcome my lady." He said when he got to the drivers side. I laced my fingers in his and squeezed it. We rode in comfortable silence until we got to school. We parked next to the others and climbed out.

As soon as Edward was next to me he wrapped an arm around my waist. It felt so good to be in his arms again. I leaned in closer to him as we walked to homeroom. I had to let go of Edward at the doorway of math. "Bye." I mumbled sadly. But to my surprise Edward grabbed my waist pulling me to his lips. It was amazing. Our lips molded perfectly together. All to soon he let go and chuckled. "Bye love." He turned and walked to wherever his class was.

I walked in the room still a little dazed from Edwards kiss. I noticed some girls looking at me with a mix of envy, jealousy, and anger. I smiled smugly and took my seat in the back.

Could this be anymore boring? I didn't have any Cullen's or Hale's in this class with me. "MS. SWAN!" I heard my teacher yell. Holy shit, it scared the hell out of me! "What!? Oh, yes Mrs. Rue?"

"Please answer the question on the board! And would you like to tell the class what you were day dreaming about while we all waited for you?" She looked at me impatiently. Ugh.

"No ma'am. And the answer is 7269 squared." Mrs. Rue looked shocked that I answered the question so quickly. Finally, the bell rang after what seemed like a year. I hurried out of the class and tried not to trip. Well guess what? I tripped. I waited for the plain less impact but yet again, I left a pair of strong arms around me. "Worlds clumsiest vampire." I heard Edward chuckle. He helped me stand straight and I turned around to face him. "I've been told." I frowned. When i looked at him he was looking behind me growling slightly. That's when I smelled her. Juliana. OH MY FREAKIN GOD! Can school get any worse? "Well hello Edward. Bella." She sneered as she said my name. Well that was rude! I turned to face her and glared at her. "Juliana what the hell are you doing here?" I spat out.  
"I can't come to see my friends at school without a reason?"  
"Friends? Are you blind?! No one wants you here!"  
"Yea right! Eddie wants me here! Don't you Eddie!?"  
We both looked at Edward waiting for his response. He started laughing. Laughing? Is laughing suddenly turned hysterical. He finally calmed down a minute later. "WOOO! No!" He said pointing at her still trying to hold in laughter. Juliana looked shock again. Did i ever say how much i loved Edward? He put his arm around me and kisses my cheek and we walked to biology laughing.

"So how do you guys know Juliana?" I asked as we sat down.

"Well...it was late 1960's I believe, and Alice and Rosalie were at the mall. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and I were sitting in our living room when we heard Alice and Rosalie drive up the drive way. I smelled another vampire and was instantly confused. Alice bursts through the door screaming about how her and Rosalie found a new friend at the mall. She said her name was Juliana and that she would be perfect for me," I growled a little at that. He just chuckled and continued.

"This so called 'Juliana' walked in. She was okay looking I guess. Everyone found out she was very rude. So of course her and Rosalie became great friends. Juliana became very desperate for me. Threatening every and any girl that even glanced at me including Alice and Rosalie." THIS CHICK IS NUTS! "We had to deal with her for months until we all had enough. Carlisle kicked her out of the house and we hadn't seen her until now."  
"Woah." Was all I could say. "Yes but she's nothing to worry about, love. I want you and only you." I smiled but I could tell worry showed in my face. There has to be something done about Juliana. I finally have Edward back and she is not going to take him away from me


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sososososososososososososososososososososososososososooooooooooooo sorry I haven't posted in a month like Emmett and Jasper said :( I had writers block mixed with procrastination :/ But also, like Bella said I will be posting more and my chapters are going to get longer. I know it's not fair that you guys have been waiting so long for me to post and you only get one short little baby chapter!**

**I also need to change my summary because I realized the story is going a different direction than what I intended so i'll get on that! AliceBrandonHale00 is at my house right now and she just posted on "Young Love At First Sight" so go check that out! GO YOU KNOW YOU WANNA! Emmett and Jasper are already there waiting for you ;)**

**Sooooooooooo ima go now cx Again I'm sorry I wasn't posting after I got back from New York. Bye Sweeties!**

**Mrs Isabella Cullen**


End file.
